Jade, The Digimon Tamer
by Devil Doll
Summary: Read and Review! Part 3 added!
1. Part 1: Impmon Meets Shendu!

Jade, The Digimon Tamer: A Jackie Clan Adventures/Digimon (Season 2 and 3) crossover  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 1: Impmon Meets Shendu!  
  
The Tamer's World  
  
"It's not fair!! I want to digivolve!!" yelled Impmon hitiing the wall with his right fist in anger. An image of Shendu  
apeared in front of him.   
  
"I think I can help you with that." said Shendu.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Impmon ready to attack him.   
  
"I'm the one that will make your wish come true." said Shendu.   
  
"You can help me digivolve." said Impson with a smile on his face.  
  
"Only if you help me on finding some crystals." said Shendu showing Impmon an image of six gold crystals.  
  
"What's in it for me?" said Impmon.  
  
"Why, you get to digivolve into a mega digimon!" said Shendu.  
  
"I'll do it. Anyting to digivolve." said Impmon.  
  
"I knew you're see it my way." said Shendu disappeaing along with Impmon.  
  
Jade's World  
  
"This sucks. The Dark Hand haven't been showing up lately, I wonder what their ... Ow!" said Jade bumping into a man  
wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He put a card into her backpack when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Hey watch...huh?!?!" yelled Jade when she found out he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2: Jade's Digimon!

Jade, The Digimon Tamer  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 2: Jade's Digimon!  
  
Jade went to her room and unpacked her backpack and the blue card and card reader fell out. "What's this?" said Jade picking both the card and card reader. "Must be magic since i didn't put these in my backpark." thought Jade as she put the blue card in the card slide which turned it into a Digivice.  
  
"Wow!" said Jade as she looked at the screen too see a broken digi-egg in it. "Demon!" yelled her Uncle from downstairs and saw her uncle and on the floor backing way from a small red skined cute dragon that remained her of Spyro from her favorite video game.  
  
Her digivice show info on the creature that was in front who looked around looking around not knowing where he was. "Redmon. Dragon Digimon. Rookie level, data type. It saids here that his Fire Bast can kill four Digimon at the same time. Digimon?" said Jade looking at the info of Redmon.  
  
"Hello." said the dragon in a child like voice. "Cool it talks." said Jade seeing that he may only be a child from the way he acts. She went closer to it until her Uncle Jackie came in with box. "Jade, what is that?" said Jackie looking at Redmon. "Jademon?" said Redmon as Jade laughed a little. "I don't know what it is but it's cool." said Jade looking at Redmon. "I still think it's a demon." said Uncle.   
  
"Demonmon?" said Redmon as Jade turned to Jackie. "Can i keep him please?" begged Jade. "No Jade we don't know what it can do." said Jackie. "Look at this." said Jade showing him her digivice as Redmon's info reapeared on the screen.  
  
****************************************  
  
Davis and the rest kids were having another one of there meetings. "Alright T.K tell us why you bought us here in the middle of the night." said Davis yawning. "I bought you here because i think we're going to be up against another evil digimon from another world." said TK as Kari nodded. "I have the same dream." said Kari holding on to Gatomon. "Another evil digimon? And I thought we have trouble with ones we're fighting." said Davis looking at T.K.   
  
"What did this digimon look like?" said Ken holding onto Wornmon. "Well he was wearing a biker type outfit and have three eyes." said T.K looking at the group. 


	3. Chapter 3: Jamin' with Redmon

Jade, The Digimon Tamer  
By Devil Doll  
  
Chapter 3: Jamin' with Redmon  
  
Jade walked to school with Redmon in her backpack. "I can't wait to see Mike's face when I show him what i found." said Jade into the school grounds to see Mike with his friends. "Oh no it's ninja girl." said one of Mike's friends. "Seen any ninjas latey, ninja girl." said Mike laughing as his friends joined in.  
  
"No, but i have something even better." said Jade taking out Redmon out of her backpack and show him to the group who are shocked. "Where did you get him?" said one of Mike's friends. "I got him when i put this blue card in this weird watch." said Jade holding up the digivice.  
  
"Can he do any ticks?" said Mike petting Redmon. "From what it saids here, yes." said Jade looking at the digivice. "Well?" said one of Mike's friends. "He can do attacks like Fire Bast." said Jade. "Hello." said Redmon in his child like voice. "And it talks." said Jade. "I wish i have one like him." said Mike as his friends agreed. "I guess i'm the lucky one." said Jade when Redmon smelled the air. "Somthing's coming." said Redmon as a fog appered traping Jade and others inside.  
  
"What's goin on?" said Mike looking around. "I don't know." said Jade as a cat like creature appeared in front of them as Jade's digivice started showing info on the creature. "Gatomon, Cat Digimon. Champion level, data type. Her attacks are Lighting Claw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism." said Jade reading the info on her digivice.  
  
"I think there going to duke it out." said Mike looking at Redmon's eyes. "Ring of Fire!!" yelled Redmon as four balls of fire headed towards Gatomon but she blocks them with her Lighting Claw attack. "Hey what's this?" said Jade to herself as a card holder filled with cards appears in her left hand.   
  
"I wonder what this does?" said Jade as she slided the card though her digivice as Redmon leaped just above Gatomon. Before she could use her Lighting Claw attack, Redmon had already frozen her with the frozen wind. Redmon then was downloading Gatomon's data making her and the fog disapper.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Takato and Rika were at Herny's place discussing the diappearion of Impmon. "It's been three weeks and Impmon haven't clause any trouble." said Herny. "Maybe he became someones sex slave." said Terrriermon as he started laughing. "This is no time for jokes, Terrriermon." said Herny.   
  
"Yeah, he's been missing for a while." said Takato. "Let's forgot about that jack off." said Rika getting pissed about all of this. "Rika, Impmon may be a jack off but he's still our friend." said Herny. 


End file.
